


Baby Isn't The Only One Needs Attention

by AnonymousFanFicFanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But some good times will happen, Douchey Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFanFicFanatic/pseuds/AnonymousFanFicFanatic
Summary: Dean and Sam have been inseparable for so long, that it's hard for them to be apart. So hard that it drives them further away from each other. But they can't keep doing that with the two little people who need them more.Flashbacks to s4, continues thru s9 and s10 (possibly beyond)





	Baby Isn't The Only One Needs Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I wrote a fic so be brutally honest if it's good, bad, if it's going in a good direction or... anything else. Questions about gaps I missed would be helpful too so I can add it in future chapters or revise.
> 
> Honesty is the best policy
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam stares at the ceiling above him, searching for the nonexistent answers to all of his life’s problems. Dean losing himself to The Mark, Cas controlling adult baby soldiers, and having a fuckin’ angel living in his body because he’s one of Heaven’s most wanted, at least before Metatron.

“Daddy?” And how could he forget about the most important meal of the day for his two little people? He would never call them kids because there are times they're more aware of things than he was. His two four-year-old twins, a boy Matt and a girl DJ, short for Deanna Jo, were what really kept him going right now. The two both have the same blonde hair as Dean, but only DJ has his… distinct eyes and freckles dusting across her nose to go along with his “I’ll get it done how I want to” attitude in the kid. Mattie, on the other hand, has warm brown eyes and is pretty calm with anything yet gets scared of anyone getting hurt. Especially when he sees it right in front of him.  


_ Know that all too well._ Sam thought when the door cracks open with questioning eyes peering through the crack looking at him. He looks back at them and smiles the only way a parent can when the world is crumbling around them, but makes sure their little people don’t know.

* * *

Dean knocks on the door, kicking at imaginary dirt on the ground and waiting for his brother to open the door. Only his Sammy would stop at a kinda nice hotel for a night, “If I get crabs, I know it’s not you, but definitely from the crusty sheets” he joked once when they stopped at this one in the middle of nowhere and the guy at the desk scratched his ass right after they checked in. They needed a spot to crash, middle of the night, and no other vacancies in the area. Sammy hated every single part of that room, bitching the entire time before he went to sleep. But he stopped the second his head hit the pillow right next to Dean, wanting more to wrap his long limbs around Dean and breathing in his musky scent. The world disappeared around them, lying on the yellow crust-covered sheet was all they needed. Is all they need.

“Hey!” The girl in the door is glaring at him, her arms crossed. “Where’s the pizza?”

“What?” Dean looks at her before looking behind her for his Sammy, “I think I got the--”

“Is the pizza here?” Sam yells from inside the room. Dean stops looking for a second and looks at the girl, trying to read her for a kidnapper. He pushes her out of the way with her trying to push him out of the room, but he won’t until he gets what he wants and makes sure he is safe in his arms. He walks toward the couch, the TV on with some trashy show while Sam’s massive feet dangled over the edge of the couch. He grunts as he tries to look over the couch. “Ruby is the pizza he-” Sam stops when he sees Dean, standing in the flesh with his normal brother glare plastered on his face a few feet away from the couch. The two look at each other, just waiting for one of them to respond, when Sam starts to laugh and cry at the same time. Ruby closes the door quietly and walks over to the two.

“This is Dean?” She looks him up and down when she nods with approval at him. “Pizza isn’t here, you want something else to tie you over?” She asks Sam who still has tears running down his face and shaking with laughs. It shocks him out of his stupor when she asks about food and he wipes his face off

“Oh, uh, if we still some of those Cheetos and frosting left, I can have that for a bit,” he doesn’t break eye contact with Dean with not believing this possible fever dream would end right in front of him.

“Why don’t you get them yourself, Sammy? Your legs don’t look broken,” Dean asks while asserting more concern for his partner. Sam’s smile wipes off before looking down in forced silence. Ruby walks into the kitchen and grabs the requested snacks, tosses them right on the couch. She walks in front of the TV, turns it off and walks to a door leading to the bedroom.

“I’ll be in here if you need me or anything else,” she eyes Dean at the end of her sentence before closing the door behind her. Dean begrudgingly laughs.

“Since when can you not take care of yourself, Sammy? And when did you start wanting pussy because I know for a goddamn fact that you would never touch that,” Dean points at the door while Sam doesn’t make eye contact with him.

“When I couldn’t see my feet anymore, so about four months ago,” Sam shifts off the couch with a lot of difficulties. Dean saw he was moving more with hips before grabbing the back of the couch to push him off it. Sam holds the lower part of his back before turning around to Dean. What Sam finally came face-to-face with him, everything stopped.  


The world stopped revolving around then and instead revolved around the massive pregnant belly Sam was sporting.

* * *

“When’s breakfast, daddy?” Mattie asks when he steps into the room, followed by his sister. The pair of little people in their Mickey Mouse pajamas walk over to Sam, still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They crawl into the bed and curl into his side, looking at their dad for the most important answer of the day.

“Did you ask Papa?” The two shake their heads, “how about we go see if we can get him to make our favorites, hmm?” He smiles down at them, but when they just look at each other sharing an unspoken conversation it sets more worry in his bones. It wasn’t over their parents sleeping on the complete opposite side of the bunker in separate beds because they have been doing that for months now, around the time when Dean told Sam about Gadreel. It was something different and new, things that none of them like.

“What’s wrong?” he holds them closer into himself trying to calm their nerves.

“We can’t find him,” DJ spoke up when she knew Mattie wouldn’t, burying his face into Sam’s body.

“And the ‘pala is gone,” Mattie says with DJ glaring at him because they were never allowed in the garage without Sam or Dean. Sam stops breathing for a second before he focuses back on the two important people right now.

“Well, guess it’s an oatmeal and apples day. Come on guys,” he slides out of his bed, bare feet hitting the floor and picks up the twins into his arms. He walks to the kitchen with the twins falling back asleep in his arms.

_ Better for them not to know,_ Sam mournfully thought, _that their Daddy and Papa probably won’t be together. Not like they use to. Not for a long, long time._

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Write them below


End file.
